


Dreams of You

by PlasmUser



Series: Webbi and Plasm's Sonic AU thing [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hehehe, Illusions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Phantom Ruby, Prisoner of War, Punishment, Testing - Freeform, Torture, once again i was trying to write fluff, using illusions to cope, using the phantom ruby's abilities to cope, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasmUser/pseuds/PlasmUser
Summary: After finally being captured by G.U.N, Infinite reflects on the events that brought him here.
Relationships: Avatar | Custom Hero (Sonic Forces)/Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog)
Series: Webbi and Plasm's Sonic AU thing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748845
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Dreams of You

Infinite didn't know how long he had been trapped in this cell, something the fox child had created to negate the Ruby's abilities and keep him trapped. Most days, G.U.N soldiers and scientists kept tabs on him, running tests on the Ruby to see if there were a safe way to extract it. Other tests were done to see how much his body could withstand the stress of having the Ruby forcefully removed. His chest still ached from the previous day's tests, the Ruby having stubbornly refused the extraction process, clinging violently to its host.

The nights after testing, when most of the soldiers have gone to sleep, and the resistance members grew sick of watching and hearing his suffering...that was the time where he felt peace. Peace to reflect and to be content. The Ruby stayed quite active after testing, the energy radiating enough of its crimson hue onto the wall to light up the small cell. Some nights, he could pretend he wasn't alone in there..some nights the light shifted and he could almost see a red tail, wagging in excitement when its owner finally spotted him.

Gadget's stupid grin when he saw him still made his stomach churn in a way he was unfamiliar with, but being trapped in this cell, it was the most comforting sight he could imagine. 

Some nights, he could almost feel the wolf's fingers combing tenderly through his hair, could almost hear his voice hitch with the tears he was shedding for the wounded jackal. Those were the nights he felt less alone...nights, where he could listen to Gadget, tell him his stupid stories until he finally drifted into a fitful sleep. Nights where warm hands cupped his face until he could finally relax. 

He remembered asking, snarling at the wolf who had tended to his wounds, months before his capture, why he had pitied him. Those golden eyes had almost bounced with laughter as Gadget ruffled his hair. 

"I made a promise to a friend." He had stated cryptically, much to Infinite's disdain. 

He would recall events with the wolf, watching as Gadget moved in the tiny cell as if they were back at the young Mobian's home. He wished he had cherished them more. He replayed memories over and over, comforting himself during the bad days. 

When Gadget finally told Infinite that he loved him, he wished he had taken it more seriously. He could imagine what their life would be like now. He knew the feel of Gadget's arms around him, knew the way he liked to be kissed. What he wouldn't give to see him now 

But Infinite was no fool. He had been tricked by the Ruby's illusions once before and knew how powerful it was. But even the strongest of powers couldn't bring back the dead.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, in this version of the au, Infinite gets tricked by the phantom ruby and kills Gadget before being caught and uses the ruby to pretend that Gadget is still there hahahaha angst. Please leave a comment if you liked it, I would really appreciate it.


End file.
